meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Blast From the Mast
Plot: Schooly walks into his living room with some milk and cookies and sets them on a table. A TV can be seen playing a movie with a DeLorean shown, speeding then vanishing through time. Schooly rewinds the movie he's watching to catch the part he missed, but he accidentally knocks over and breaks his glass of milk upon reaching for it. Seeing the movie rewinding, Schooly gets an idea. He gets to work welding a lawn mower motor onto his washing machine, adding a few additional items, and in the end he has invented a time machine. He goes back in time to before the glass broke and exits the washer triumphantly, which is standing over a mysterious pool of blood. Before Schooly can enjoy his snack and watch the rest of the movie, however, Berty runs in the room, urgently telling Schooly to follow him. At a nearby park, (But this nearby should be better for us) Dogert sits on the ground by the slide, holding his broken arm and crying while Stevie and Sanna try to comfort him. Schooly decides his new invention can fix the situation. As he goes back in time, he discovers that Dogert had fallen face-first onto the ground after going down a slide which slopes upwards. Everything starts rewinding and when enough time has passed, Schooly exits the time machine, hammers down the end of the slide until it's flat, and hides in the bushes to observe the outcome. Berty, Stevie, Sanna, and Dogert frolic back onto the playground, holding hands, unaware of what Schooly had done. Everybody splits up to play on various equipment, Dogert obviously going to the slide. He slides down again, but, since Schooly flattened the end of the slide out, he flies forward at a fast speed. He ends up flying through Berty, impaling him through the back and killing Berty and (possibly) himself. The sight of this makes Stevie and Sanna gasp in horror, and Schooly realizes his mistake. He goes back in time once again, but this time, he dismantles the slide by cutting it into pieces and throws them into a dumpster. Berty and the kids once again frolic into the playground, and Dogert acts all curious to where the slide went, while a happy and tranquil Schooly watches. Elsewhere, by the seesaw, Stevie beckons Berty over to play with him. Berty hops on, but the seesaw doesn't move. He pushes his body down on it, when suddenly, the handle breaks off, and the peg impales through Berty's body, breaking his spine out of his body. Schooly turns the clock back again and oils the seesaw so that it moves. Once more, the group happily enters the playground and Stevie calls Berty to the seesaw. This time, however, when Berty leaps onto the seesaw, Stevie is launched into space where he is frozen and then shattered to pieces by a passing satellite. Schooly turns back the clock, and once more Berty launches Stevie upwards, but this time he flies into the open door of a passing plane. We see that Schooly is piloting it, and he lands the plane on the playground near the swings. Sanna, playing on the swings, marvels at Schoolys' innovativeness, when the air given off by the engines of the plane pushes her back. She flies into a dumpster, where she emerges unharmed. Unfortunately, the dumpster is picked up by a garbage truck and Sanna is crushed when the back door begins closing. Schooly gets frustrated and decides to try drastic measures. He goes way back in time, now in prehistoric times. A prehistoric mouse and a prehistoric Schooly watch as Schooly does some measurements and plants a few acorns in specific areas of the ground. On his way back to the time machine, he sees a prehistoric mouse and eats it. After Schooly leaves, the prehistoric Schooly does likewise to the prehistoric mouse on his shoulder, enjoying the taste. Back in the present, Schooly ties a net between the two trees that grew where Schooly planted the acorns. Once more, the events happen in place. As Sanna flies off the swings, she bounces off the net and flies back into the swings, twirling around the bar until she is crushed by the chains. Schooly, now fed up with the task of keeping everyone safe, cuts down the trees and dismantles all the playground equipment. With that, he drives the broken playground equipment to the dump as the gang once more frolics onto the scene. They are saddened to see that all the playground equipment is gone, but Berty spots a merry-go-round behind some bushes (thus starting the events of Spin Fun Killin' Ya). The kids get on and Berty pushes them, but they shout they want to go faster. Happy to oblige, Berty begins pushing the merry-go-round as fast as he can. Dogert ends up losing his grip and flies into a tree, where he breaks his back. The bar that Sanna is holding onto then breaks off and she flies away. Her body is cut in half by a nearby tree stump, and her chest is then impaled by the bar that flew off. Stevie, now screaming and holding on for dear life, flies off the merry-go-round when his hands get torn off by the force. He ends up flying through the engine of the plane that Schooly parked earlier, getting shredded in a bloody mess. Berty, not realizing what happened, stops pushing the merry-go-round when he runs out of breath. He sees Stevies' hands still holding onto the bar of the merry-go-round and, realizing what happened, whistles and walks away, pretending not to notice. Back at Schoolys' house, he is finally about to enjoy his hard-earned glass of milk. His time machine appears above his head, however, and crushes him as it falls to the floor, causing a pool of blood to form beneath it (thus explaining why the pool of blood was there before). Schoolys' past self gets out and is about to enjoy his milk when Berty comes in and frantically tells him to follow him to the playground, repeating the episode all over again. They leave the house, and Schoolys' milk remains on the table, untouched. Moral: "Time heals all wounds!" Category:Blog posts